Training
by lumoslumiere
Summary: Rukia wishes she could forget that moment...or does she? [IchiRuki] [One Shot]


Disclaimer: I own nothing. The world of Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, I just borrow. :)

* * *

Rukia woke up late on Saturday morning.

It was strange, because she never woke up late. Shinigami life meant she was always up by 5am sharp, so she didn't know why she woke up so late that Saturday morning. Later on, though, she would think it was fate.

But, nonetheless, it was exactly 9am when she woke up to a loud BANG. Her eyes opened in a flash and Yuzu was the first thing she saw. She was standing there picking up clothes from the floor. Karin was nowhere to be seen, so she figured the bang that woke her up must have been the door slamming after Karin. Yuzu noticed she was awake and immediately smiled.

"Good morning Rukia-chan!" she said with a smile. It's contagious and Rukia couldn't help but smile also.

"Good morning Yuzu."

"Rukia-chan," Yuzu said. "you're up late today. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." Rukia answered. "I was just very, very tired."

"Oh, I see!" Yuzu said with a dazzling smile. "Well, i'll go make you some breakfast." and she ran out the door and down the stairs.

"Thanks..." Rukia whispered as she left.

She got up and put on some black pants under her cute Chappy the Bunny nightshirt, and headed out into the hallway towards Ichigo's room. They needed to talk about the strange Hollow they had encountered a few days ago.

"Ichigo!" she called as she entered his room. "We need to talk abou-"

Her voice broke off. Ichigo wasn't in his room. _Where could he be so early on a Saturday morning? Well, early for him..._she thought.

"If you're looking for Ichi-nii," Yuzu's voice came from the hallway. "he is outside training."

"Training?" Rukia asked turning towards Yuzu.

"Yes, he usually does it very late at night, or morning," Yuzu said. "but lately he's been too tired."

"Oh, well...Thank you." Rukia answered.

Yuzu smiled once more. "No problem. Oh, and breakfast is ready!" Yuzu said heading back towards her room.

"Right..." Rukia said, more to herself that anyone else. She headed out of the room and down the stairs to look for Ichigo. She looked all around the living room, but Ichigo was nowhere to be found. Karin was having breakfast at the table in the kitchen, and seemed to know that Rukia was looking for something.

"He's in the backyard." Karin said suddenly.

"Oh, um. Thank you." Rukia answered not daring to look at Karin, a blush upon her cheeks.

She headed towards the door that led to the backyard and was about to go in not wanting to intrude, when she it (or rather _him_) behind the wall.

Ichigo. Sweaty, shirtless, sexy Ichigo. _Wait, did I just call Ichigo sexy?! _, she tought.

Rukia shook her head from side to side and quickly ducked back behind the wall, leaning against. She closed her eyes and took a few breaths, trying to calm her wildly beating heart. After a few moments she peered around the wall once more.

Ichigo was still there.

He was wearing black sweatpants and absolutely nothing else. He was practicing stances, some type of martial art Rukia couldn't understand, and quite frankly didn't care about. She couldn't peel her eyes away from the sight of him. He was sweating under the hot summer sun, drops of sweat made their way down his torso and disappeared into the waistband of his pants.

Rukia couldn't look away. She tried to stop, tried to calm herself and walk away, but it wasn't working. She was panting, deep shallow breaths, and her body felt as though she were on fire. She wanted to go over there and slowly run her hands over his slick chest and- _god_! Her gigai just had to be malfunctioning.

Ichigo then started to practice some strange forms of kicking high in the air and Rukia continued to stare, now even more attentively than before. She unconsiously snapped her legs together, trying to keep the unknown monster in her belly at bay; and just when her body felt as though it would explode form the heat, Ichigo stopped and looked in her direction.

She drew back so fast her head hit the wall with a resounding bump.

"Rukia?" Ichigo called. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." Rukia answered in a horse low voice, peering over the side of the wall, a high blush on her cheeks. "I wanted to talk to you, but I can see you are busy, so we can do it later."

She blushed even more at her choice of words.

"Ok." he said scowling. "But, are you alright? You look like you have a fever."

"I'm fine!" Rukia answered quickly. "Later!"

Rukia ran. She passed through the kitchen in a blur and went up the stairs just as Yuzu called after her: "Rukia-chan! Your breakfast!", but Rukia ignored her.

She needed a long cold shower. Now.

* * *

Please review!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
